bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
True Colours (Gundalian Invaders)
True Colors is the seventh episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on July 4th, 2010 in English. Plot Marucho frantically searches Bakugan Interspace and his home for Ren, but comes up with nothing. Meanwhile, Ren meets up with Sid, Lena, Mason, Jesse and Zenet, scolding Jesse for giving away his cover. Marucho uses a secret message to get Ren to meet him, and they battle. While this is going on, Fabia tells everyone her side of the story. Neathia was attacked by Gundalia, and due to their Bakugan's inexperience in battle they quickly lost to the Gundalian Bakugan. Fabia then sent out a distress message, via the Phantom Data which lead her to Bakugan Interspace on Earth. Shun discovers the battle going on between Marucho and Ren. When they arrive, Marucho defeats Ren. Ren attempts to get Marucho to switch sides, but he refuses to leave his friends. Ren declares that their friendship is over, and reveals his true Gundalian form. He tells Marucho that the next time, they meet they will be enemies. Featured Brawls Marucho Marukura Vs Ren Krawler Round 1 * Marucho Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Ren Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Marucho throws his Gate Card and Akwimos. (Power: 900 Gs) Ren throws out Linehalt. (Power: 900 Gs) Ren activates the ability Razen Breaker. (Linehalt: 900 - 1300 Gs) Marucho nullifies Razen Breaker with the ability Heal Blue. (Akwimos: 900 - 1200 Gs) (Linehalt: 1300 - 900 Gs) Ren counters Heal Blue '''by nullifying it with the ability '''Volting Vibra. (Linehalt: 900 - 1300 Gs) (Akwimos: 1200 - 900 - 600 Gs) Marucho activates the ability Spiral Pressure. (Akwimos: 600 - 1000 Gs) Marucho now opens his Gate Card (Battle Release) to stop all battles but Ren nullifies it with the ability Ice Crasher. Akwimos get knocked out. * Marucho Life Force: 40% Ren wins this round. Round 2 * Marucho Life Force: 200 Points (40%) * Ren Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Ren throws his Gate Card and Linehalt. (Power: 900 Gs) Marucho throws out Akwimos. (Power: 900 Gs) Ren activates the ability Dark Saber. (Akwimos: 900 - 600 Gs) Marucho activates the ability Shadow Pincer. (Akwimos: 600 - 900 Gs) Ren opens his Gate Card (Element Merge) to drain Akwimos power. (Linehalt: 900 - 1100 Gs) (Akwimos: 900 - 700 Gs) Marucho activates the ability Depth World. (Akwimos: 700 - 1100 Gs) Ren sends out his Battle Gear: Boomix and equips it to Linehalt. (Linehalt: 1100 - 1300 Gs) Marucho also sends out his Battle Gear: Gigarth and equips it to Akwimos. (Akwimos: 1100 - 1200 Gs) Ren activates his Battle Gear Ability Boomix Lock. (Akwimos: 1200 - 700 Gs) Marucho activates the ability Ocean Booster. (Akwimos: 700 - 1000 Gs) Marucho now activates his Battle Gear Ability Gigarth Pointer (Akwimos: 1000 - 1300 Gs) (Linehalt: 1300 - 1000 Gs) . Linehalt gets knocked out. * Ren Life Force: 40% Marucho wins this round Round 3 * Marucho Life Force: 200 Points (40%) * Ren Life Force: 200 Points (40%) Battle Marucho throws his Gate Card and Akwimos. (Power: 900 Gs) Ren throws out Linehalt. (Power: 900 Gs) Ren activates the ability Dark Javelin. (Linehalt: 900 - 1300 Gs) (Akwimos: 900 - 500 Gs) Marucho activates the ability Shadow Claw Double. (Akwimos: 500 - 800 Gs) (Linehalt: 1300 - 1000 Gs) Ren activates the fusion ability Breaker Gain. (Akwimos: 800 - 600 Gs) (Linehalt: 1000 - 1200 Gs) Note: '''Breaker Gain' was only shown in the original Japanese version of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It was deleted in the english dub due to being too violent for kids''. Ren Activate the ability Darkness Blizzard to nullify Shadow Claw Double. (Linehalt: 1200 - 1500 Gs) (Akwimos: 600 - 300 Gs) Ren sends out his Battle Gear: Boomix and equips it to Linehalt. (Linehalt: 1500 - 1700 Gs) Marucho also sens out his Battle Gear: Gigarth and equips it to Akwimos. (Akwimos: 300 - 400 Gs) Marucho opens his Gate Card to drain Linehalt's power. (Akwimos: 400 - 900 Gs) (1700 - 1200 Gs) Ren actviates his Battle Gear ability Boomix Lock. (Akwimos: 900 - 400 Gs) Marucho activates his Battle Gear ability Gigarth Hydrizer (Akwimos: 400 - 900 Gs) (Linehalt: 1200 - 700 Gs). Linehalt gets knocked out. * Ren Life Force: 0 Marucho Wins Battle Gear Debuts * Gigarth Bakugan Seen * Sabator * Dharak * Krakix * Lumagrowl * Strikeflier * Linehalt * Akwimos Battle Gear Seen *Gigarth *Boomix Trivia *When Fabia told the Brawlers about her story about Neathia she said that humans and Bakugan lived in peace as opposed to Neathians and Bakugan lived in peace.﻿ Gallery Marucho_Crying_GI.PNG Ren_and_jesse.png Ren_and_sid.png Dark_Javalin.jpg Akwimos_Spiral_Pressure.jpg Shadow_Claw_Double.png Depth_World.png Akwimos's_battle_gear.png File:Marucho_BakuMeter.PNG Gigarth_ball.png Screen_shot_2010-07-04_at_12.48.07_PM.png Video thumb|404px|left Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan episodes